


Tell Him (The Truth)

by wolfsbite92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Confessions, Emotional, Hurt, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbite92/pseuds/wolfsbite92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic is based off a song by Keri hilson, "Tell Him The Truth" in which she confesses to an infidelity, or does she?  </p>
<p>Stiles has a confession for Derek (I plan on writing an ending)</p>
<p>This is the first thing I've ever written, I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“If you've ever kept a secret, from the one you love, this is what it feels like.” Stiles thought to himself.

For a month that night kept replaying on his mind. It was only one night, a drunken night, only he was the drunk one, since werewolves couldn't get drunk, so they couldn't make a mistake and blame it on the alcohol.

It had been weighing heavily on his mind; he somehow needed to tell the man he loved the truth, the truth about that night.

“I have something I need to tell you.” Stiles said slowly, “It’s not something that is easy for me to tell you.” Got to tell him the truth, I have to tell him the truth he thought to himself.

“Stiles … don’t.” Derek replied evenly, he choked a little.

“If you thought that I was perfect, then you were wrong Derek, because I'm far from that”, Stiles heart was racing, his eyes were glossy, almost tearing up

Derek could smell the salty water form in the corners of his eyes. He looked out of the window, he couldn't face the boy.

“There's one thing that I've done to you that I regret.”

“Stiles, it’s not important”, Derek said softly.

“Look at me Derek; I need you to look at me. Look I know it's no excuse but, I'm only human and young at that”, a tear slid down his face. “And I'm going to make mistakes and I hope you understand, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Neither do I, look at my failed relationships, Kate being one of them.”

Stiles his back to the werewolf, tears rolled down his face, his heart was beating rapidly, and he knew what he had to say was going to destroy what they had, what they found in each other. What he had to say was heavy on the tongue “I knew that you knew something was wrong”.

“Stiles.” Derek choked out. 

“I was about to break open spill out everything, but something said to me Stiles wait, things are going so great, what you going to say, I don't know maybe something like …” Stiles inhaled and exhaled, “Didn't see it coming, I didn't do it on purpose, I promise. I didn't mean to hurt you. Will you forgive me?”

Derek stood there not wanting to say anything, he couldn't say anything, and well what was he going to say, “I don’t know … Stiles”

“You didn't deserve this, after everything you've been through, I know what I did wasn't worth it”

Derek breathed in deeply, he could smell the anguish and misery and hopelessness coming off Stiles, he wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and hold him close.

Stiles couldn't say the words out loud, how as he going to say he was unfaithful, how was he going to even say the word, without breaking down. I have to tell him the truth, when I'm ready, tell him the truth, somehow. Got to tell him the truth; tell him the truth, but not now.

“I've been waiting for the stars to align, to tell you the truth, when it wasn't full moon, not knowing what you might do.”

Derek gulped, “If you say it Stiles, if you fucking say what I think you’re going to say.” He rubbed his own eyes, was he crying, his eyes were wet too.

“It's hard to build the truth on a lie Derek, and what we have is special, but I messed up.”

I have to tell you the truth now, “I slept with Isaac.”  
Stiles said quickly, trying to get it out before he could bottle up. 

“I cheated.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confession, Derek and Stiles talk

The moment he’d uttered those words, there was no going back, Stiles knew that, the air between them was thick and stale, for a moment it seemed like they both forgot to breathe, Derek stared at him, the sadness in his eyes, dissipating, and the Alpha’s eyes slowly filled with red, and glowed.

Derek grabbed him with both hands and pushed him up against the wall, he felt Derek’s fangs pressing against his neck, his hot breath on his ear, and he felt Derek’s claws pierce his skin.

“You think me a fool!” Derek snarled.

“No”

“You think I didn’t know? That I didn’t smell him on you?” The Alpha sneered angrily into Stiles ears.

“I … Derek. Ouch, your claws!” Stiles whined, shakily.

“I want to kill you right now!”

“Derek, please I’m sorry,” Stiles pleaded.

Derek laughed angrily, “I want to rip your throat out with my teeth.” Derek’ closed his mouth down over Stiles’ neck; he felt the Alpha’s fangs press sharply against his skin.

The tears sprang into Stiles eyes, “Derek.” He sobbed out.

Derek’s fangs pierced the skin around his throat, sinking, and Stiles felt resigned to his fate whispered “I love you D” into Derek’s ear.

Derek stopped, he was shaking, uncontrollably, his fangs still embedded in Stiles neck, and he was sobbing, the tears filled his eyes, and he slowly transformed back to his human form, he held Stiles still as he whimpered, and used his tongue to lick at the wounds he’d caused his mate, to help them to heal.

“I didn’t stop because of what you said. I stopped because I love you, killing you would hurt me more.” Derek roared out as he turned his back to his mate.

“Derek.”

“Don’t; don’t think I’m not hurting, because I am. No, I’m breaking; it’s breaking my heart into a million tiny pieces.”

“Please, It was a mistake” Stiles sniffled out.

“It’s like you took a sharp knife, wrapped it in wolfsbane, dipped it in mountain ash and plunged it deep into my heart.” The tears still burned Derek’s eyes as he wiped them away, but fresh ones came.

“I’m such a fool Derek”

“You’ve made me one too.”

Stiles collapsed down to the ground in tears, his knees no longer strong enough to hold him, was telling the truth so important he thought to himself, when it turned out Derek already knew the truth.

“Why break my heart like this?”

“I was drunk, it’s no excuse.” Stiles replied evenly through tears.

“You’re right; it’s not really, though Isaac can’t claim the same thing.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, but he’s devastated with himself.”

“Evidently,” Derek replied sarcastically, “I need a drink.”

“Can I…”

“NO!” Derek interrupted him, “You’re underage and we know what happens when you get drunk, besides, I want it to wash away the taste of your blood in my mouth.”

As Derek poured the amber liquid into a glass, he remembered how the taste of his lovers blood got into his mouth, how he’d lost control, his fangs sinking deeper into Stiles’ throat, he could feel Stiles’ pulse in his throat, hear his erratic heartbeat and laboured breath, in his mates resignation of his impending death, and Derek then realised there is no way he could do this, he loved this boy, he’d loved him since that day in the woods.

Derek downed his drink. “Isaac is dead.”

“No, what, Derek?”

“He is dead to me; I want him out of the pack.”

“Derek, you can’t, he needs you. You’re like a father to him.” Stiles pleaded. “I’ll go, I’m not a wolf like you. I don’t need a pack.”

“Why did you let him fuck you? Did you at lease use a condom?” Derek pleaded.

“We didn’t use a condom.”

“You let him come inside you?” Derek eyes were red, his claws and fangs extended.

“No what, why do you want to know?”

“Curiosity,” Derek replied seething.

“If you must know, I was the one on top, does that make you happy?” Stiles replied angrily.

“Yes! Dammit.” Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar, pushed him back against the wall, “much happier”, he brought his moth crashing down on his mate, Stiles lips parted in surprise and the Alpha forced his tongue inside, the teen moaned into the kiss, as it became more passionate and less violent, Derek’s claws and fangs were blunt like a humans and his eyes were back to the hazel they normally were.

Stiles could feel the Alpha’s response to the kiss, Derek’s erection rubbed against his own, and Stiles pushed his hips against Derek, they both moaned from the pleasure it brought them.

Derek pulled away from the kiss abruptly, “We can’t do this now, I need a clear head, if we do it now, I could hurt you.”

“Let me be on top then.”

“No, I can’t.” Derek replied quickly, “There’s a reason, we can’t.”

“Are we gonna be okay Derek?”

“I don’t know, I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually asked Reed to stand in as Stiles and I was Derek whilst I wrote some of these scenes, I actually had this throat in my teeth and bit down, to see how much pressure I could apply

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by Keri Holson, of the same name. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF_TTz9Bb-M
> 
> I have some more to write for this story, but I had to leave it there.


End file.
